


Legs

by calmgeyama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Jogger!Oikawa, Little Bitch About the Cold!Mattsun, M/M, Nicknames, also i had to write about Oikawa in those leggings, and Mattsun giving them lol, it's cold and Mattsun can't hang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 07:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13430151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calmgeyama/pseuds/calmgeyama
Summary: After staring for perhaps too long, there were other things he noticed: the turquoise shorts that were a welcome pop against the grey-scaled winter scenery, the way he bounced lightly on the balls of his feet, causing his ridiculously fluffy hair to sway in the breeze, and the fact that he wasn’t wearing a damn hat.Or,Bokuto makes Matsukawa go for a run and he falls in love with the stranger with the beautiful legs.





	Legs

**Author's Note:**

> Don't @ me, I _had_ to write this! Jogger!Oikawa is a blessing to us all. I was obviously inspired by the King's triumphant return to the manga, as well as the beautiful art work that followed!  
>  I also commissioned the wondrous Zaca for [this art](https://calmgeyama.tumblr.com/post/169929971509/i-commissioned-the-wondrous-kouushi-for-this) that you all should look at! :D

Matsukawa hadn’t planned to find his soulmate in the park on a blustery January morning, but then again, he also hadn’t planned to be _at_ the park on a blustery January morning.

“Matsukawa! Hey! Come jogging with me!” Bokuto had woken him up with a boisterous shout and a rapping against his bedroom door.

Matsukawa had tried everything to get out of it--namely listing other friends who actually enjoyed things like jogs in the cold weather--but Bokuto had insisted and promised to make them lunch when they returned to their cramped apartment, so he’d relented and changed into his warmest athletic gear.

It wasn’t that he hated exercise. He liked to believe he was an in-shape guy and when the weather was nice, he needed little prodding from Bokuto to go for a run.

But it wasn’t nice.

The weather was brutal, the winter winds whipping around with little regard for the shivering they caused Matsukawa. Bokuto was unbothered by the cold, instead spending the short walk to the park filling Matsukawa in on the object of his affections.

“He’s _beautiful_ , Mattsun!” 

“So you’ve said, Sunshine.” Matsukawa hunched his shoulders forward, trying to make himself as small of a target for the wind as possible. He thought that maybe the reason Bokuto was never troubled by the freezing temperatures was because he radiated a warmth that was equal to the sun. They met no one they knew on their walk, but that didn’t stop Bokuto from waving hi to anyone who glanced his way, completely oblivious to the fact that they were most likely staring at his hair. 

“That’s a good nickname, Mattsun. You give the best nicknames.” 

Matsukawa bit back a grin. He’d given Bokuto the nickname during their first year at university. They were roommates and Matsukawa had learned very quickly that everything Bokuto did, he did _brightly_. He hummed and sang while studying, he drew attention everywhere they went, and though he was usually welcome, there were days when just like the sunshine peeking through the curtains too early in the morning, Matsukawa could’ve done without him for just a few minutes longer. 

They entered the park and Bokuto was instantly calling out greetings to the other park patrons who were stupid enough to be outside. Matsukawa was hardly surprised that Bokuto knew almost everyone. He laughed with the high schoolers who were there kicking a soccer ball around and let the older women with their tiny dogs pat his cheek gently while Matsukawa started stretching near the beginning of the joggers path. 

It’d been a couple months since his last run and he knew if he didn’t stretch that he’d end up lying on the side of the path while Bokuto laughed at him. Bokuto soon joined him and Matsukawa went through his motions while listening to Bokuto describe the way the high schoolers all called him “Bokuto-san.” 

He was stretching out his quads when he first caught sight of him. 

 _Legs_  

Matsukawa could think of nothing else. They were long, clad in black leggings that were tight enough to show off the toned muscles hidden beneath the fabric. 

After staring for perhaps too long, there were other things he noticed: the turquoise shorts that were a welcome pop against the grey-scaled winter scenery, the way he bounced lightly on the balls of his feet, causing his ridiculously fluffy hair to sway in the breeze, and the fact that he _wasn’t wearing a damn hat_. 

“What an idiot.” Matsukawa knocked his elbow against Bokuto, interrupting his friend’s story. “Who’s that guy over there? The one woefully underdressed for this hell of a season.” 

Bokuto followed Matsukawa’s gaze. “I don’t know his name, but he’s friends with Akaashi!” 

“The one you’re in love with?” 

“Obviously.” 

Matsukawa considered the stranger as Akaashi (if Bokuto’s delighted slap to Matsukawa’s back was any indication of his identity) joined him. “He comes here with Akaashi every weekend?” 

Bokuto nodded. “Every Sunday.” 

“Son of a bitch.” 

\-- 

And so it went. 

Every Sunday morning, no matter how sleep-deprived or hungover, Matsukawa found himself following after Bokuto as he marched towards the park. It was just as cold as it had been that first Sunday, some days even colder, but Matsukawa found that seeing Legs’ ridiculous jogging outfits made the cold a little more bearable. 

“He’s my soulmate,” Matsukawa declared on the fifth morning’s journey. “I don’t believe in soulmates, but he has to be mine. Last week I was thinking that he’d look great in purple, and what color was he wearing when we got there?” 

“Purple!” 

Matsukawa laughed. Bokuto’s enthusiasm was greatly appreciated, especially when he was talking nonsense that any of their other friends would’ve made fun of. “It was purple. If he’s wearing that turquoise again this week, it’s confirmed that he’s my soulmate and I’m finally going to talk to him.” 

“I’ll talk to Akaashi too!” Bokuto’s grin took over his face. “Last week he smiled at me as they were leaving. You saw that, right Mattsun?” 

“I did, Sunshine.” Matsukawa nodded. 

They entered the park and the routine they developed began. Matsukawa, clad in his five layers with a scarf, gloves, and hat, started stretching and Bokuto chatted with his friends. It was all the same as it had been every Sunday before. Matsukawa caught sight of Legs and Akaashi as they walked along the trail, and his eyes widened when he found that Legs was indeed wearing the same turquoise shorts he’d been wearing the first time Matsukawa saw him. 

“Guess we’re talking to them, huh?” Bokuto came to a stop besides Matsukawa. 

“I don’t think we have a choice.” 

Matsukawa and Bokuto watched as the pair turned off the path and started towards the small bench where Matsukawa had his foot propped up to stretch. 

“Oh no.” Matsukawa let out a soft curse and quickly averted his eyes. 

Bokuto knew no such tact. “Akaashi, hi!” 

“So he already knows your name,” Legs said. 

Bokuto hardly glanced at him before turning his full attention to Akaashi. “I was going to talk to you today because you smiled at me last week,” Bokuto told him with a firm nod. “I decided on the way here.” 

“Well you’ve been watching me for weeks now.” Akaashi didn’t sound angry at all, only like he was stating something as simple as the weather conditions. “The woman who comes here with her corgi told me that you’re a very sweet man called Bokuto.” 

“That’s me!” Bokuto grinned and Matsukawa followed suit when he saw the way Akaashi’s cheeks flushed. “The corgi’s name is Goshiki.” 

Legs lifted a brow. “You know the corgi’s name?” 

Bokuto ignored him and continued on with Akaashi, telling him how he’d heard that Akaashi loved to get onigiri from that one place right outside the park and did Akaashi know that they sell lots of other good food too and maybe Bokuto could take Akaashi there after their jog… 

Matsukawa stopped listening and chanced a look to Legs. He too had lost interested in their friends and had trained his gaze on Matsukawa. 

“You’re a lot quieter than your friend,” he observed, “I thought for sure you would’ve said something to me by now, what with the way you’ve been staring at me for almost as long as Bokuto has been staring at Akaashi.” He stopped and his lips twisted into a teasing grin. “Or you’ve been staring at my _legs_ at least.” 

Matsukawa was sure there was no God, no higher power at all because if there was, how could they let him suffer in such a cruel way? 

“Mattsun, we’re going to go for our run now! You keep Oikawa company okay?” Bokuto knocked Matsukawa on the shoulder as he and Akaashi jogged away, Akaashi only shrugging when Oikawa gave him a disbelieving look.” 

 _Oikawa_  

It didn’t have the same zing as Legs did, but Matsukawa liked the name. He said the name quietly, found that he liked the way his lips rounded and tapped together as the syllables slipped into the wind. 

“Mattsun, hmm?” Oikawa gave him a once-over. “A nickname?” 

“Matsukawa,” he clarified, “but all my friends call me Mattsun. Except for Kuroo--he calls me Brows, but he’s an asshole with the worst case of bedhead you’ll ever see, so he doesn’t count for anything.” Matsukawa knew he was talking too much, but he couldn’t help it. He was normally more composed… he’d have to blame his blabbing on the cold. 

“Brows isn’t a very creative nickname,” Oikawa said. He motioned to where Matsukawa’s foot was still propped up on the bench. “Legs would be much more fitting.” 

Matsukawa choked briefly on his breath and had to cough to clear his throat. 

“You alright?” 

Matsukawa nodded while taking a sip from his water bottle. He decided to change the subject before he made a bigger fool of himself. “Do you want to go for a run then?” 

Oikawa shook his head. “Let’s walk. Akaashi and I already ran earlier, but he’s been working up the courage to talk to Bokuto for a few weeks now, so I’m sure he jumped at the chance to spend time with him.” 

“He was surprisingly nonchalant earlier.” 

“A carefully crafted façade.” 

They started along the trail and Oikawa launched into the tale of Akaashi’s crush on Bokuto, apparently unconcerned that maybe Akaashi didn’t want others to know that he thought Bokuto was cute because he looked like an owl. 

Matsukawa realized, as he started talking about Bokuto’s hair routine, that he was in deeper than he’d imagined with Oikawa. God, the boy was _beautiful_ , and he’d known as much, but he was funny too, and smart, and a little childish in a way that made Matsukawa smile. 

Their conversation had shifted to their schooling when a gust of wind blew and caused Matsukawa to curse. 

“You can’t handle the cold,” Oikawa teased, the smirk on his lips somehow making him look even more inviting than usual. “Mattsun, I never imagined you’d be such a baby. You have what, ten layers on and yet you’re still shivering?” 

“It’s only five layers, and I’m not a _baby_ ,” Mattsun said with a huff, his breath coming out as a small cloud. “You’re just a fool who’s asking to catch the influenza.” 

“Well I’m hardly a fool, and by the way, cold weather isn’t the way you would catch _the_ influenza anyway. The virus travels through the air as droplets.” 

Matsukawa laughed and shoved his hands deeper into his pockets. “I’m not surprised that you know that. Other than never being properly dressed for the weather, you seem like a smart guy.” 

“I am walking around with the stranger who’s been stalking me for weeks, so maybe I am a fool after all.” 

Matsukawa started to protest, but stopped short and laughed instead. They were almost back to their starting point. He could see Akaashi and Bokuto sitting on the bench, their heads leaning close as Bokuto showed Akaashi something on his phone. 

“I don’t know if I’m a stranger. You did call me Mattsun, so I think that means you’re stuck with me now.” 

Oikawa didn’t reply. They approached their friends and heard Akaashi agreeing to go with Bokuto to a nearby coffee shop to warm up. 

“Just going to leave us behind then?” Oikawa asked, calling attention to himself. “Akaashi, I know you’ve been hoping for this moment, but that’s a little rude,” he added with a pout. 

Akaashi narrowed his eyes as Bokuto gave Matsukawa the most conspicuous wink he could manage. “We’re going on a double-date!” 

Akaashi sighed. “It’s not a date, Bokuto-san.” 

“Just Bokuto, and whatever you say, Akaashi!” 

Bokuto and Akaashi stood and the group started towards what Matsukawa knew was Bokuto’s favorite coffee shop. They gave out cute mugs to customers who planned to sit inside and always gave Bokuto the one shaped like an owl. 

As they walked, he felt Oikawa slip a hand into his jacket pocket and squeeze his hand. When Matsukawa looked at him in confusion, Oikawa grinned. 

“Can’t have you getting too cold on me, Legs.” 

Matsukawa returned his smile and slowed his pace so they fell farther behind the pair in front of them. 

He still hated the cold, and that wasn’t likely to change, but he thought that it would be a little more tolerable if Oikawa was going to be around to warm him up again.

**Author's Note:**

> My plan is to do a rarepair a month for the entire year, so we’ll see how that works out! If you have any pairings you’re dying for, come shout at me on [tumblr](https://calmgeyama.tumblr.com/)


End file.
